


Halos and Flowers

by thewworst



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, M/M, Morning After, Oral, Otabek Smiles at Yuri a l o t, Sloppy Makeouts, Smiling Otabek™, Teen Angst, They love each other's hair, lol otabek is a very angsty man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewworst/pseuds/thewworst
Summary: At the beginning, Yuri wanted nothing more than to leave as soon as possible, even if Otabek was with him, but looking into his deep brown eyes, which held a somewhat dissapointed gloom, he found that he was enjoying himself and wanted nothing more than to dance with him more and hold his hand more and feel his warmth more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otaburi got me back into writing after years of not doing it, this is how much I love this ship.

Yuri wasn't sure if things were happening at a very slow pace or if he was seeing everything in slow motion.

He knew it was going to be like this, it had already been like this for a while now, but as much as he wanted not to be here, he wasn't about to miss Viktor and Yuuri's wedding. They had been planning and preparing for this day ever since the Grand Prix Final, even during practice, you could over hear them exchanging ideas and Yuri was tired of it and now that the day had come, he thought that maybe he could finally rest, but instead, chaos seemed to have increased and complications wouldn't stop coming up.

He was glad he wasn't as involved in the planning as he could've been, especially when she saw Yuko and Phichit running from one end of the hotel to the other at amazing speeds.

He walked slowly, his and Otabek's shoulders only slightly touching. Otabek had been waiting for Yuri at the entrance of the hotel and since the second their eyes met, neither one wanted to leave each other's side, though they didn't really want to say it out loud, it didn't have to be said.

Maybe, thought Yuri, it wouldn't be so bad if Otabek  was with him, and so far, he was glad he had him by his side, if he had come with Mila, she would've dragged him into helping the bridesmaids with something, probably wardrobe related, but instead Otabek had a somewhat intimidating aura to him that kept others who might've been less familiar with him at bay, but it didn't stop Yuko from letting out a shriek when she spotted them when she ran past them for what seemed the hundredth time.

She jogged to them and opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and managed to gather a smile, stopping in front of them.

"I'm sorry, I was about to yell at you, you didn't do anything," She said taking in a deep breath and Otabek gave her a soft and polite smile "You both look great," She said with a sigh and straightened both their suits.

"You look nice too, Yuko" said Yuri politely and she smiled at that, "What's going on anyways? Seems like a mess."

She groaned and immediately after gripped both Otabek and Yuri's shoulders, making them both jump, "The ceremony's about to start! That's what's going on and so many people, including you two, still haven't arrived, and Phichit's dress pants ripped, but I think that's taken care of," She sighed and her gripped tightened "But that doesn't matter right now! Just keep following these people and find a place to sit!"

She pushed them towards the crowd and jogged away. Yuri watched her until she rounded a corner and hissed, rubbing his arm where Yuko had gripped him then looked up at Otabek, who chuckled at him.

"Hey, don't laugh! She almost tore my arm off!" Yuri said as he placed his arm around his shoulders, guiding him through the people.

"No, no, I felt it, alright, she's a strong lady." He said with a laugh.

"Right, then what are you laughing at then?"

"You liked her didn't you?" Otabek stated as they entered a large room.

At that moment, Yuri's gaze darted to Otabek's smug looking face and he blushed intensely, too embarrassed to notice the arch covered with white and blue roses at the end of the catwalk, or the white silky ribbons that were seemingly falling from the chairs.

"She's married! With kids!" Yuri exclaimed, "And ten years older than I am!"

Otabek snickered and squeezed his shoulders, pressing him against his side, guiding them to Viktor's side after some debating, deciding to sit on the side of the man they'd known longest and leave more space for Yuri's family.

They walked to the end of the aisle until Yuri sat down and Otabek followed, both hyper aware of their knees touching and finally looking around to notice the decorations and making small talk, Yuri occasionally snickering until people finally started to quiet down.

He sighed and Otabek seemed sit up straighter, Yuri looked at him with a soft smile and straightened again, placing his hand on his knee.

Otabek put his hand on top of his and squeezed, the music started.

* * *

After the "I do's" were said and they shared what could be considered a heartwarming kiss, people cheered, and a lot of them broke down crying. Yuri could saw the Katsuki family sobbing and hugging, Yakov was clapping and, though he would never admit it, smiling.

As they walked together through the people, Yuri locked eyes with Viktor and he smiled at the newlywed, he smiled back and walked out of the room and as people followed them out, Otabek couldn't help but worry about loosing Yuri amongst the crowd.

* * *

Maybe if Yakov hadn't been the one sitting next to Yuri, they would've let him have some champagne, but he seemed to be in a particularly bad mood throughout the night and thought somehow thought that Yuri maybe cared enough to listen to his passive aggressive comments about the party.

Frankly, Yuri was growing more and more tired by the second and had a hard time not raising his voice every time he said "I don't care"; even he knew well enough that it wasn't his place to be talking shit about someone's wedding, especially when you were invited by the grooms.

He drowned out the speeches and Mila's tipsy giggling beside him, as well as Yakov's comments, which had now toned down to quiet grumbling, and scanned the tables for the rest of the guests, finding amongst the crowd one familiar face after another.

"Just have another glass of champagne, Yakov," said Mila, bringing him out of his trance at the suggestion of a good idea, "the night is still young and people haven't even started dancing yet."

"Don't give him any stupid ideas, if he passes out that old geezer probably won't wake up again."

Mila held back a laugh and Yakov growled, gripping the glass and sitting up immediately, stomping away angrily. He heard Mila laugh and lean in to whisper into his ear.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, Yuri,"

He leaned back and took a sip from his soda before answering, "At least it got him to leave, don't act like you feel sorry for him."

"I feel sorry for you and your soda," she said honestly and continued to sip her drink, turning her attention elsewhere.

He suddenly felt the chair beside him move again and though he expected to see Yakov out of the corner of his eye, his eyes met with familiar brown ones.

He turned fully to him and leaned back into his chair and lifter his feet to rest them on other skater's knees.

"Tired from sitting down?" He asked in a quiet, mocking tone.

"Tired of listening to Yakov's grumbling in my ear." he responded with a grunt, "What took you so long to come find me?"

"I wanted to come here, but coach Yakov was sitting here and a I didn't want to ask for his seat." Otabek sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Yuri noted how his hair looked tidy and soft and how Otabek's fingers never seemed to encounter any knots in it. Yuri almost wanted to feel for himself and marvel over how easily he could comb his fingers through it, and how contrasting his undercut would feel; short and fuzzy, like the underside of a flower, maybe.

"He wouldn't've given it to you anyways, even if he was in a good mood." Yuri scoffed and closed his eyes in a smug smile.

Otabek smiled at the way his blond eyelashes touched his cheekbones, falling and resting there elegantly, and at the way his lips thinned when he smiled, lifting his cheeks to meet his eyes. He thought about how he too would like to rest his hand on Yuri's cheeks, dragging his thumb across his cheekbone and graze his eyelashes.

Hours passed like that, noticing the little things in each other, details, without seeing what others saw; Yuri's stolen glances, the way Otabek stroke the younger boy's naked ankle and their quiet infatuation with one another.

People left and the chairs which had once been carefully arranged were now incomplete disarray, though the two did not move all evening, even as the music started to tone down into a slower beat, and Sala approached them with enthusiasm, greeting and then moving on directly to the redhead next to them.

Mila greeted her with an excited and dopey smile, grabbing her complete attention immediately.

Words that neither one of the boys heard were exchanged before the girl hurriedly stood up from her seat and grabbed Sala's hand.

She turned to Yuri and winked before the two women ran off to the middle of the room spinning around, happily holding each other's hands and hips closely.

Yuri snorted, suddenly noticing the various couples swaying to the slow music.

Otabek turned his attention to him as he turned his head towards him, his eyes never leaving the couples.

"How ridiculous do they look? It looked like they're starring in some stupid 60's rom-com, its ridiculous."

Otabek's heart sank a bit at his words and he leaned forward to speak lowly into his ear, feeling an embarassed blush form in his cheek.

"I was actually about to ask if you would dance with me." He said, almost afraid that someone else could hear his confession, which had seemed ridiculous after the blond boy's comment.

Yuri's eyes flew wide open and he quickly turned his head to look at Otabek, whose head was hung in shame.

Blood quickly rushed to his cheeks as he realized what his words had meant to him and he opened his mouth, stuttering something, trying to fix what had been said.

"Well, if it's with you-" He said, a bit louder than necessary and lowered his voice, embarrassed. He hung his head slightly and shamefully, his eyes meeting Otabek's whose lips had twitched up into a hopeful smile, "I wouldn't mind dancing."

Otabek chuckled, a light blush still on his cheeks and took his hand, pressing his forehead against his, before standing up and pulling Yuri into the dance floor.

Slowly, Otabek placed a hand on Yuri's waist and grabbed a loose hold of his hand, as Yuri, somewhat hesitantly, placed his free hand on Otabek's shoulder.

Their eyes met and they started dancing slowly, with small smiles on their faces.

As they danced, Yuri noticed the room around him starting to blur, as if the only thing to focus on was Otabek, and Yuri was fine with that.

Meanwhile, Otabek saw the room brighten around Yuri's golden hair and green eyes; his stomach feeling tingly as they absently entwined their fingers together, pulling eachother closer. He felt his body lean into Yuri until his nose touched his cheek and his lips met the golden boy's.

Yuri felt lighter than he thought one could without floating off the ground at the press of his partner's warm lips on top of his and even after he pulled back.

He realized what a familiar feeling that had become, even if it only happened every so often and only when they were alone.

Suddenly, he blushed and took his hand from Otabek's shoulder and pressed it to his face, groaning embarrassed.

Otabek tilted his head in confusion and gently squeezed Yuri's waist in reassurance, asking what was wrong.

"I can't believe we just did that." He answered simply, placing his hand back on the older man's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked again, confused, "We've kissed before." He said.

"Yeah, but only twice and never in public." 

Otabek chuckled and pressed another small kiss on his lips, then on his forehead as he whined in embarrassment, burying his face in his chest.

Something had sparked in Otabek's chest as he felt two arms slither around his waist. He looked down to see Yuri's face pressed against him, shifting with his breathing.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Yuri whispered, almost to himself.

He wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and continued to sway them without saying anything.

The party was almost empty compared to the amount of people that had been there in the beginning, only the closer friends and family remained. 

For a second, Otabek felt as if he didn't belong; he had never really spoken much with Viktor or Yuri, meanwhile, the boy he had his arms wrapped around had gone through much more with them than he could ever imagine, he had every right to be dancing there, in that moment, to be some of the last people to leave the party, but Otabek didn't. He was an intruder in a world that he didn't know and with that thought he remembered the first time he met Yuri, he had been a golden boy that belonged anywhere he decided he wanted to belong.

He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly and Yuri looked up to meet his eyes, Otabek didn't want to stop staring at them, green and bright.

"I think I should go." He said and he saw the green eyes in front of him dim immediately.

"Don't go." He pleaded quietly, and he felt hands grip the back of his suit desperately.

"I feel like I don't belong here," Otabek confessed quietly, resting his forehead on Yuri's.

Yuri felt his stomach sink at his partner's words. He stared at him with wide eyes and slowly moving his hands from Otabek's back, to his abdomen, to his shoulders and finally stopping on his hands, entwining their fingers and squeezing firmly, reassuring him.

"How can you say that?" he said almost scolding him, and slowly, the stern look turned into a soft shy smile and while refusing to meet his eyes, "You belong wherever I belong." he finished as if it were something that he had decided long ago.

* * *

 

Maybe it was because of the way Mila and Sala held each other closely when they danced, their long eyelashes almost touching and their lips touching but not quite, or the way Yuri held on to Otabek like a safety blanket while he lazily gazed into the other boy's green eyes, but he was tired of being there.

He made it as clear as possible when he approached the first couple, but Mile simply answered that she could drive herself back to her hotel.

He scoffed and turned, feeling broader as he knew that Yuri could not drive himself back.

"We'll be leaving in ten minutes, Yuri, so get ready." Yakov said somewhat impatiently and left for the next group of people immediately, where Georgi was.

Yuri looked at him and then back at Otabek, whose hands he was still holding firmly and his breath almost wavered.

At the beginning, Yuri wanted nothing more than to leave as soon as possible, even if Otabek was with him, but looking into his deep brown eyes, which held a somewhat dissapointed gloom, he found that he was enjoying himself and wanted nothing more than to dance with him more and hold his hand more and feel his warmth more.

"I don't want to leave just yet." He told Otabek with a mischievous smile.

Otabek smiled as well as a light shone through his eyes. He nodded and began walking backwards, pulling Yuri with him.

He turned around and ran towards the exit, guiding Yuri through the tables and chairs with his hand still firmly in his.

As adrenaline began to rush through the two, they turned hallways, laughing quietly as they turned each corner cautiously, checking beforehand to see if the coach was there, waiting, for Yakov had surely already caught wind of what was going on.

The hallways started to dim as they continued to run, occasionally hearing a distant voice calling out "Yuri!" angrily.

They ran and got themselves lost in the hallways, until they couldn't hear the angry yelling anymore.

They stopped, breathing heavily and looking at each other with wide grins on their faces before breaking out in a fit of giggles and reaching out for one another, joining in a tight and loving embrace, still giggling, still breathing heavy.

Otabek suddenly became aware of the way his arms shifted as Yuri's waist expanded with each pant, and the weight of his slender arms around his neck, rising and falling with his shoulders. He pulled his face far back enough to look at him in the eyes.

"Well," he said with a heavy sigh, "I bought us some minutes, I'd say." He said with a smile and soft eyes.

"You bought us?" He said somewhat mischievously with a permanent grin on his face.

Suddenly, Yuri felt as two strong hands gripped his hips and pushed him back against the wall, as he almost lost his footing.

His breath hitched and he looked at Otabek, his brown eyes wide and glimmering even in the dark as they looked at him.

In that moment, he realized how badly he wanted to be pressed against the wall with Otabek's lips on his, but the other man didn't seem to notice.

He pulled him down by the back of his neck and pressed his lips firmly against Otabek's for a few seconds before pulling back, looking at him intently, hoping his message had gotten across.

By the way Otabek's eyes focused solely on Yuri's lips and rested his forehead on his, Yuri was sure he understood, but the smirk he wore and the way the only barely grazed lips, made Yuri think that Otabek was only aiming to be a big asshole and an even bigger tease.

He held his breath and decided to wait patiently until he felt Otabek's lips against his once more, his mouth slightly open. 

He tightened his arms around Otabek slightly and gripped his shoulders, they kiss turned into something needy; sloppy and wet, making them start gasping for breath eventually, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Yuri didn't mind Otabek's tightening grip on his waist, pressing their hips together, almost unconsciously, and he definitely didn't mind a small groan coming from Otabek's throat.

Otabek didn't mind the way Yuri's hand drifted from the back of his neck and head, to his hair, slightly tugging at it.

They loose themselves completely in each other, the shapes of their lips, the warmth of their bodies together, the way the darkness around them made them feel like they were completely alone-

The sound of Yakov's voice calling out brought them back to their senses, Yuri feeling a bubble of panic starting to bubble in his chest. They looked at each other, momentarily taking in each others slightly pink cheeks and ears, and Otabek raised a finger to his lips, shushing. A few seconds passed until they spoke, though their tone was kept at a low and cautious volume.

"I can't believe Yakov is still looking for me," Yuri says with a sigh.

Otabek stared, before he felt his body take a step away from him. Yuri let a small whine escape his lips as the warmth of Otabek left him. Otabek gulped at Yuri's gulp and, with a hand still on Yuri's waist, he sighs.

"We should go back," Otabek forces himself to say.

Yuri's grip on his shoulders slightly tightened as he opened his mouth to say something. He closed it almost immediately before very speaking very lowly, his green eyes looking up ay him pleading.

"We could just," he started and swallowed, "go upstairs, maybe, I mean, you're staying here right?"

Otabek could feel his heart pounding on his ears as he looked down at him, unsure of what to do.

Of course he wanted to go upstairs to his room with him, who in their right mind wouldn't want to go? He started making an extensive list of things that could go wrong, but the way Yuri's eyes shone underneath the shadow his body cast upon his body was making it hard to concentrate on it.

He bit his lip as images of Yuri's body tangled with his own crossing his mind, even as he tried his best to push them out of his mind.

He clenched his eyes close and shook his head, burying his face in Yuri's neck, making him jump slightly, surprised, but eventually, he felt Yuri's arms snaked around Otabek again.

In the darkness he had created with his closed eyes and the crook of Yuri's warm neck, all he could picture was blong hair scattered on the pillow beneath him, the sight of Yuri's eyes rolling back, the sound of his voice calling out for him in moans and pants. 

"What if," he said oh-so-quietly and paused, unable to imagine what would happen if what he was about to say came true "you regret it?" 

The was silence for a few seconds, and he could feel Yuri thinking about what he had said carefully, considering his words, but Yuri knew that once the thought had been conceived, he knew that he was sure, he knew he wanted this.

"No," he answered quietly, and tightened his arms around Otabek, "I'm sure I won't regret doing this with someone that asks if I'm sure with it."

I'm sure I won't regret doing this with you, he thought.

Otabek took in a deep breath, and pressed his lips onto Yuri's shoulder, trying to imagine what it would feel like if there weren't any clothes covering it.

He pulled back and stared intently at him, asking the same question again and receiving the same answer.

As they waited for the elevator doors to open for them, Yuri tapped away on his phone, placing it back into his pocket immediately once he was done, just in time to walk inside the elevator.

They held hands as the doors closed, and once they did, Yuri pushed Otabek back against the wall, wasting no time in standing on his hoes and kissing him hard and darting his tongue across his bottom lip and nipping at it gently, making Otabek shrudder under him.

The doors opened after a few seconds and Otabek pulled Yuri by his hand, walking quickly to his room as he took out his key card out of his pocket, opening the door quickly and guiding him inside.

He pushed Yuri's smaller frame against the door taking his suit off his shoulders and unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt, admiring the way his chest heaved up and down.

Yuri's mind was a puddled mess as he felt Otabek's fingers graze the skin of his shoulder, bearing it before attaching himself to his neck. He fumbled for the lock on the door to ensure that nobody would wake them up too early the next morning, before taking in a fistful of Otabek's suit coat, urging it off with a small whine as he feels Otabek's teeth lightly brush against his jaw.

Otabek obliged and took his suit off and gripped his thighs, lifting Yuri up and pressing their hips together. Yuri's head lolled back and hit the door with a sigh as Otabek wasted no time in kissing desperately at the newly exposed skin.

Yuri was barely able to keep his eyes open and he took a fist of Otabek's hair to bring him back into reality. He pulled his head back and away from his neck and forced him to look into his eyes.

He expected to see his brown eyes shining, but instead, he found the opposite. Pupils blown with arousal. He wrapped his legs around him, ankles hooking and mouthed at Otabek's throat, feeling it vibrate underneath his lips as a deep groan escaped his lips.

It drove him insane as he continued pressing his lips on any soft spot on his neck that his lips could reach, trying to earn that sound again. Then, he feels the hard door on his back disappear, as Otabek carried him to the neatly made bed.

As Yuri lets himself drop from Otabek's body and land on the bed, he feels himself bounce slightly and he feels a small laugh bubble from his chest.

The sound of his laugh was enough to make Otabek's stomach tingle and make his body go warm. The way his mouth went wide in a toothy smile, making his eyes squint and close happily, along with his blond hair adorning him like a halo made him feel as if the moment wasn't real.

Slowly, he placed his hands on either side of Yuri's face, positioning himself between his legs and hovered over him, as he continued to smile, his green eyes overtaken by his pupil's but somehow still able to give him a soft endearing look, like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, but from his perspective, Yuri couldn't have been more wrong.

Yuri looked up at him, and his hands snaked up Otabek's forearms, to his biceps, shoulders and chest, slim fingers calmly undoing the buttons of the shirt, which was now wrinkled and untucked from his dress pants.

Once done, his hands rested on his lower abdomen, which was covered in fuzzy hair and slowly made his way up, until he reached his broad shoulders. Taking him by surprise, Yuri switched their places, with knees on each side of Otabek's body, his hips ghosting over his.

Otabek gasped and smiled at him.

"That's not fair, Yura, I was on top." He whined as he sat up and forced Yuri's hips down.

"I earned this spot," said Yuri, pushing the dress shirt back over his shoulders, until it was off, leaving Otabek shirtless.

He put his hands on each side of Otabek's face, pulling him into a hard kiss, which they both welcomed thankfully.

As their lips moved in found harmony, Otabek's hands gripped Yuri's shirt, untucking it and undoing the buttons blindly. Yuri shrugged it off and let it fall to the side of the bed, placing his hands back on Otabek's jaw, running his thumb across his cheekbone.

Yuri felt Otabek's hands go back to his hips, squeezing and pressing them together. He felt Otabek getting hard under his thigh, and no doubt he was too.

Otabek tipped his head to the side, baring his skin with a sigh as Yuri's lips pecked everywhere from his jaw to his collarbone, leaving tiny bites along the way.

He lay down on his back, pulling Yuri down with him. He wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist, feeling him shift as his arms slithered above him obediently and pulled them up the bed, until his head hit the pillows, without breaking their kiss.

"You're so good, Yura," Otabek all but whispered into the kiss.

He wasn't sure what Otabek had meant by that, but he still couldn't help but moan, involuntarily rolling his hips down into Otabek's, resulting in a small burst of pleasure that made Otabek groan against his lips.

Enjoying the result he had gotten, Yuri repeated the movement one, two, three more times, and with each time their hips met, Otabek had a harder time finding air to breathe. He buried his face in Yuri's neck, gasping for air, still holding him close.

He rolled his hips with Yuri's, making him moan and scratch desperately at his forearms.

He ran his hands to Yuri's lower back, to his bum and squeezed, slowly moving his hands to the front of his dress pants and flicking the button undone. He slowly lowered the zipper and Yuri kicked them off. Impatient, Otabek starts undoing his own, lifting his hips to take them off and making Yuri let out a small gasp as their hips meet.

He felt Yuri's hands push his hips down on the bed, keeping him there and running his hands up and down his thighs, only barely reaching his crotch before going back down. 

Otabek groaned loudly and threw his head back on the pillows. His crotch was feeling way to hot and hard underneath the confines of his underwear and he wasn't sure Yuri understood completely what a mess he had turned him into.

He took Yuri's wrists and flipped them again, positioning himself between Yuri's legs and started to kiss his lips, cheeks, jaw, his neck and down his chest to his abdomen, stopping above the waistline of his underwear. He nosed the fabric, and slowly dipped his finders in it, pulling it down slowly and looking up to take the sight of Yuri. Breathing heavily, flush with his eyes screwed shut. He placed a kiss on his hip bone and smiled as he lifted his legs to help Otabek slide his underwear off. He threw the piece on the floor and went back down, slowly licking from his base to the tip of his penis.

He felt Yuri's back arch up and he looked up again. He blew some air, keeping his eyes on him, waiting to see if there was any sign of doubt, to see if he was uncomfortable, but Yuri was just plain desperate for Otabek to get on with it and he almost sighed with relief when he felt Otabek's tongue swirling around the head.

He took it slow, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down, taking in as much as he could before going back, licking around the tip and going back down. He closed his eyes, focusing solely on his mouth around Yuri and the noises leaving his lips and squeezing his thighs lovingly every few seconds.

He felt Yuri's limber fingers drag through his hair and form a fist, lightly tugging at him as he moaned something that could've been his name, and just the thought of that made Otabek loose any coherent thought.

Yuri's mouth had fallen open and felt his hips buck up, making him feel embarrassed for a second, but as he glanced down, Otabek didn't seem to mind at all, he loved this, and the way Yuri had fucked into his mouth had been one of the most satisfying things he could have ever imagined; judging by the way he hadn't repeated the movement, it was clear to Otabek that Yuri hadn't meant to do that, and knowing that he had brought Yuri that kind of pleasure that made him loose control over his actions and only by working with his mouth made his chest fill with pride, but did little to suppress the growing feeling of need within his lower abdomen. He ran his tongue all over it, still bobbing his head and occasionally moaning, completely unaware of the way the vibration made Yuri shiver.

He continued to work away, doing his best to please Yuri and taking mental notes at what made him shredder, gasp and moan, suddenly, he could hear Yuri calling his name, but it sounded puddled and far away, as if he were underwater, all he could register was how good the moans sounded in his ears, how the occasional and involuntary thrust made Yuri whine with embarrassment and the way his hands fisted his hair.

The pace at the which he moved and sucked quickened, and he looked up with hooded eyes, to stare at Yuri before closing them again, instead focusing on the sounds once more. He heard him moaning his name, again and again and again. Like a prayer, almost, tugging at his hair desperately and squeezing his thighs together, only being held apart by Otabek's hands on them.

"Beka," he heard him moan, "Beka, stop, I'm--" he repeated breathily.

In that moment he gasped and pulled away, startled and now back to reality. He sat on his hands and knees, looking at Yuri and stuttering out a string of apologies, not even daring to touch him in his panicked state.

Yuri looked at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, confused and sitting up immediately. 

He took Otabek's face in his hands and pulled him in for a long kiss, realising what he was apologising for. When he pulled back, he took in the sight in front of him. Something about Otabek's wide and panicked eyes, which were starting to water made his heart sink but his stomach flutter.

"Hey, Beka," He called again, face still in his hands, and placing his forehead against his own, forcing him to look at his eyes.

Hesitantly, Otabek looked at him, ashamed before whispering another apology.

"I wasn't listening, I'm sorry Yura, I should've stopped," He said again and Yuri said nothing, instead dragging his fingers along his sharp cheekbones with a tender shh that made Otabek close his eyes and furrow his eyebrows.

Yuri felt himself heat up, his blush spreading from his cheeks down all the way to his chest.

"Beka, you didn't let me finish," He said and stopped, embarrassed, "I didn't want to cum yet,"

Otabek looked at him and his lips curled up slightly in a smile, as a laugh bubbled up inside of him, a giggle escaped his mouth, making him blush madly, in a way that Yuri had never seen him before. He felt something in his heart that resembled fireworks and he felt Otabek's go around his waist and around his shoulders. He felt Otabek push him back on the bed while he nuzzled his face on the crook of his neck, as if he were trying to hide himself.

He groaned embarrassedly before lifting his chin and resting it on Yuri's chest, looking up at him with bright eyes.

"Were you really? I didn't feel like I did much," He said with a sigh, "and if you say yes you have no idea what you're going to do to my self esteem."

Yuri hummed and he felt Otabek move his hips into him slowly, not enough to get him off, but enough to keep him going for a few more minutes.

Otabek closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Yuri's chest, breathing him in, listened to him, his breathing, his heartbeat, which at first was faster before it slowed, he felt his body under him, his fingers running up and down his back, and he enjoyed the moment, for the minutes that passed.

The way his hips were now moving against him on their own, like it were second nature, the way his underwear was the only thing between them, the way Otabek's cheeks were still a bit flushed, his ears, the warmth of Otabek's breath against his chest.

The fabric was starting to bother Yuri, and he dipped his fingers into the waistband, resting them there before lifting his hips to meet Otabek's.

He felt him shiver and hiss above him.

He lifted himself up and rested his weight on his forearms, looking down at Yuri, whose fingers were still on his waistband.

They stared at each other, mouths slightly open as they admired one another.

"Are we really going to do this?" Otabek asked Yuri and he leaned down, leaving a kiss on his lips.

"Yeah," he answered a bit too quickly, and Otabek sighed, asking again.

"Are you sure?" His words were felt heavy, as if they had fallen onto his chest, soaking.

Yuri understood what he meant, _are you sure?, don't just say yes, think about what you're saying, they're not just words, mean it._

"Yes." He answered and lifted his upper body and tilted his chin up, requesting a kiss.

Otabek weighed his words, and looked at him, his eyes, his lips, his nose and hair. He looked at the things that weren't there, too. His will, his worries, his love, hid beauty, his characters, all the things that he loved about him, all the things that made the delicate frame beneath him the most precious thing in his heart.

He leaned down and whispered "Okay," before closing the gap.

Yuri's hands pushed Otabek's underwear down the rest of the way, before Otabek kicked the rest of it off.

He sighed in relief and leaned his forehead against Yuri's, biting his lips. He felt Yuri's hands come up to the sides of his jaw, caressing his face and sending shivers through him.

He went back down, pulling Otabek with him and feeling his erection on top of his own, his breath hitched, noticing how much of a difference Otabek's underwear made, the feel of skin on skin like this felt much more present, it made him realise how real this was and much more intimidating.

He tenses up a bit, something that Otabek notices and he opens his eyes to look at him, intensely but with softness in his features.

"Have you done this before?" Yuri asked, before he could stop himself.

Otabek blinked and settled himself, trying to rest as little weight on top of Yuri, "Not really, I haven't gotten this far," he answers relaxed, behind thick eyelashes and there was silence for a few seconds.

Otabek stared at him and Yuri felt his face go warm. Otabek's lip curled up slightly and he cupped his face. Yuri brought hands app to cover his face. Yuri knew he wanted to give his all to Otabek, and he had never been more sure of anything up until that moment in his life, but something about knowing that Otabek wanted to do the same with him made his stomach do flips and face go red.

"What?" he asked, voice soft and velvety, pure devotion behind the words as his fingertips slowly stroked the back of Yuri's hands.

Yuri couldn't bring himself not to look at him at the soft tug of his words. He took his hands away from his face, placing them on his broad shoulders, softly running his hands up and down his biceps.

"Will you please just kiss me, you bastard?"

With an ever present tug at the corner of his lips, Otabek kissed him again, and they both felt something change. Arms wrapped around each other, as if afraid that they might go anywhere, but they both knew that wasn't happening,  _never, ever, ever._

Yuri's legs wrapped themselves around Otabek's hips, ankles hooking, and pressing him closer. 

It took a few tries, but Otabek managed to get inside of Yuri, though he wasn't completely to blame, he thought, Yuri's laughing and teasing were making it very hard to concentrate and move without bursting into laughter with him.

"It can't be  _that_  hard, Beka, just do it!" He laughed as he tried for the third time, he'd tried to get on his knees and use his hands to guide his cock into his ass, but Yuri had refused to let him go, making him have to aim blindly.

Otabek lifted his gaze to look at Yuri, bright eyes and dark pupils, flushed cheeks and gave him one of those rare smiles, the ones that were reserved for special people, teeth bared and closed eyes as he said, "Well, if it's so easy, then  _you_  try it,"

"Hmm, maybe later," 

Maybe it wasn't what Yuri had expected, but the melodic sound of their laughs and moans as he was positioned himself inside of him were better than anything he could have ever imagined.

After a few more seconds of laughing, Otabek looked at him once again, 

"Yura," He whispered, now serious and in a tone that made him lose his head, wanting to make him throw everything away he knew and cared about to be able to concentrate solely on him, and he was almost sure he had already done that, "please tell me if you want me to stop,"

He nodded and closed his eyes, his legs tightening around his hips and moving his own upwards, making Otabek close his eyes and nod.

He started moving, rocking his hips into Yuri's, only barely, trying to find a pace that made them both feel comfortable as he tried to get the hang of it.

It might have been a bit uncoordinated and the movements clearly inexperienced, but still, Yuri closed his eyes at the pleasure that came with each slow thrust. He sighed and moaned, throwing his head back as Otabek's hips found a faster and steady rhythm.

Yuri could hear him asking questions between gasps and moans,  _are you okay?_ , _is this okay?_ , but all he could do to answer his questions was nod and dig his nails into his shoulder blades.

He opened his eyes between huff and pants to take in the sight above him, and each time he did, he couldn't help but notice that Otabek's eyes were fixated on him every time, and if he looked anything like Otabek, with blown pupils, hair sticking to his sweaty face, cheeks flushed, he could understand why he stared as if he were the most beautiful piece of art in the world.

He chuckled at the thought and pulled him down for a kiss, sweet and tender.

Slowly but surely, the burning that was boring in the bottom of his gut intensifies as Otabek angles himself upwards slightly more. He lets out a loud gasp and Otabek's eyes open wide, as if understanding.

He leans down to his ear, whispering soft and wet. Kissing his shoulders, collarbones and just about anything that his mouth can reach as he starts moving his hips, hitting the same spot, over and over.

"Shit, Beka," he breathes, digging his nails into his shoulder blades.

He arches his back and he can hear Otabek pant against his neck, saying something too complicated for him to make sense of, but he can feel himself near the edge, with Otabek moaning and groaning, his hands on his body, the cock up his ass.

He reached his hand to tangle it in his hair, pulling his face back to look at Otabek's eyes and resting their foreheads together, as they both seemed to understand what the other was saying.

When Otabek's arms tightens around Yuri's middle, and he screws his eyes shut, almost sobbing out his name, Yuri knows he's reached his peak. He feels him cum inside of him, and just by the way it felt, he soon joins him.

As Otabek murmured soft words in kazakh into his neck, his lips hovering above the reddened skin, though he couldn't understand what they meant, he could _feel_ their meaning, by the way they seemed to wrap around him like silk ribbons, Yuri let himself be engulfed by them – by Otabek – completely, letting any and all worries be washed away as he rode the aftershocks.

He slowly dragged his fingers along his sweaty hair, making Otabek look at him. Yuri greeted him with a small smile and a chuckle.

His mouth could've been curling upwards, maybe only slightly or maybe not at all, but Yuri could tell, the shine in his eyes was that of a smile.

"Good?"

"Great," Yuri said, still panting softly and still flushed down his chest. 

Otabek hummed and admired as Yuri's thick and blond eyelashes touched his cheekbones, the same way they did when they were dancing, but this time, the context was completely different. He  _could_  rest his hand on his cheek, and drag his thumb over his soft cheekbones, grazing the tip of his eyelashes if he wanted to. And he wanted to. He did.

When Yuri's eyelashes parted, he looked at Otabek's hair, his hand was still tangled in the dark curls. It looked just as soft as it had before, even after what they had just done, and it felt even softer. Though it wasn't tidy anymore, it was sticking to his sweaty forehead, he felt proud, knowing he had mussed it up himself, and he would mess it up again and again. Whenever he got the chance, he though, it wouldn't even have to be sexual, he'd be grateful enough to be close enough to mess it up whenever he wanted to, grocery shopping, having coffee, anytime.

"Will you please sleep with me tonight, Yura?" Otabek asked, chin tilted upwards, asking for a kiss.

* * *

Yuri almost jumped awake at the unexpected warmth of Otabek's arms, but as he came to his senses, all of the memories of the night before, the sighed, blushed and smiled at himself.

He placed his hands on Otabek's chest, running the tips of his fingers over it, and over every mark he'd left, from his neck, to his jaw, to his collarbone, trying to picture what  _he_  looked like.

He laid his head down, resting it on the crook of Otabek's arm, his body blocking the bright morning light that came from the thin curtains on the windows and as one hand rested on Otabek's cheek, the other snaked to the back of his head.

He couldn't stop himself from running his fingers over it, it was a grounding action. 

He stayed that way for a while, contemplating the way Otabek's even breathing was the only noise to fill the room.

"Like a flower," mumbled Yuri, running his fingers from the nape of his neck to the top of his head slowly.

Otabek stirred at the sound of his voice and slowly opened his eyes, looking at him groggily with a barely-there smile "What're you talking about?" He asked airily with a small laugh. Yuri almost forgot to answer, instead focusing on Otabek's messy hair, he had been fantasising about messing his tidy hair up and making it stick up in all sorts of directions. And the way his eyes looked at him, even in their sleepy state, as if there was nothing else to focus on had made it even harder to really understand what he was asking.

"Your hair," He croaked, clarifying, "Your undercut is fuzzy like the underside of a flower."

Otabek blinked, confused and stared at him with a smile. He brought up his hand up to rest on his cheek. Yuri instinctively leaned his into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut, finding himself unable to resist Otabek's hand on his face.

"Your hair looks like it glows in this light," He confessed in return, "like its a halo."

* * *

 

Yakov was mad at him, but Yuri suspected that the reason he wouldn't meet his eyes and his face was as red as it wasn't anger.

* * *

 

Who would've guessed that during their goodbyes, they'd be smiling so much? Who would've guessed that the kiss that they shared before Otabek finally boarded his flight would be one with wide smiles and crashing teeth. And how as Otabek's arm slid from around Yuri's shoulders and Yuri's arms form Otabek's waist, the look they exchanged wasn't filled with tears.

Neither one would ever be able to put it into words, but they both knew that there was something special between them, that no one else would ever had, not the same way they did, nor would they understand, but they knew and that was what mattered.

They understood each other, and they completed each other, and they loved each other; and they both knew this with certainty, but they wouldn't say it for another while.

The kiss they shared with wide smiles and crashing teeth wasn't a goodbye, it was a promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean Viktor and Yuuri didn't get married.


End file.
